And I Almost
by lancast
Summary: Even the smallest thing can start a chain reaction, that will change your life forever. Today Piper celebrates her 18th birthday - and from now on everything will start to fall apart. Stork x Piper, Dark Ace x Aerrow, Aerrow x Piper .SLASH/yaoi warning.
1. Thinking

**Title:**And I Almost

**Summary:** Even the smallest thing may start a chain reaction, that will change ones life forever. Even the simplest words have the power to destroy your world, then rebuild it from ashes. It's Piper's 18th birthday – and from now on nothing can ever be the same.

**Keywords:** Stork, Piper, Aerrow, Dark Ace, Storm Hawks, Angst, Drama, Comedy, Slash

**Pairings**** (main):** Stork x Piper, Aerrow x Piper, Aerrow x Dark Ace

**Rating:** (eventually) M

**Disclaimer:**My twisted mind belongs to me, me, me, as well as twelve kinds of mental disorders. Characters and the world of Atmos © Nerd Corps

**A/N:** I ran out of cookies. And keep in mind, that English is **not** my first language, so from the very beginning I'd like to apologize for any possible spelling/grammar mistakes.

_Chapter I:__** Thinking**_

_**  
**_Well, here it is. The Big Day. Just like that. Simply like that. Pretty ordinary. Pretty normal. Dull? Maybe. Uninteresting? Probably.

So why does it fell like he's been waiting for it for the last 2 years, 7 months and 87433 minutes? Oh, make it 87434.

Waiting for it.. The mysterious "it", the unpredictable "it", unclear, hazy, strange "it". Like a feeling that someone is behind you, but when you turn around, there's nothing but empty space. Song that has a melody, but you can't remember the words, no matter how hard you try. So… what exactly has he been waiting for?

Stork sighted heavily then continued to walk aimlessly in a circle. This day. The Big Day. Her eighteen birthday.

And he still didn't have a present.

He tapped his chin with his dark nail, not even thinking about it, deep in thoughts of what the hell could have gone wrong one year ago. Oh, and two years ago. Hm, to tell the whole truth, three years ago as well. Something.. something must have been terribly bad. But what exactly? Stork couldn't put a finger on it and it annoyed him like not being able to repair a mechanism. Just what was WRONG with his presents? He put his whole heart into them! But no, seriously – he truly did.

Three years ago he gave her deluxe edition of AntiToxinianDesert'sRashWhichEventually LeadsToTurningIntoASpaceSquirell Pills. (He owned one box himself and damn, he was proud of it!)

Two years ago, when he grew to like here a bit more, he proudly presented Helmet of Ultimate Defense Against Mind Eating, Brain Sucking Giant Caterpillars – and it took him over six months to locate it! (He almost kept it, such a great item that was.)

Last year, when Stork realized – and I didn't come without a shock – that she became his dearest friend, he found himself determined to give her something very, very special. He almost cried when he decided to part with Bracelet of Protection Against Vampire Bats but after three hours of sitting silently in a corner, he figured out he can do it. He can bear the loss (and he could bet, that just five seconds after giving the bracelet away all of the vampire bats in the world will gather around him and suck the last drop of blood from his body, twisting in agony, but well, he was in a heroic mood – he could take it! Um, but he preferred the bats to be very small. Or that all of the bats died from mysterious sickness, leaving only one. Very small one.). He can totally bear the loss – if it was for her.

He felt like such a useless, dumbest fool, when – after a few months - he realized she wore his bracelet just once – the day he gave it to her. And even that was probably only because he was watching her with waiting, eager eyes and a somehow proud look on his face.

But then it hit him. It was so very obvious, that Stork was amazed he didn't see it from the start. She totally didn't like what he gave her. What he thought would be the perfect gift, what he treasured so much.. turned out to be merely an object of disgust for the girl. It was a terrible feeling, that took almost all of what little confidence he still had. What was wrong? What was so wrong with him? Idiot. He couldn't even come with a proper present for his friend. Best friend. And God knows he didn't spend even half of the time thinking about what to give the others for birthdays – sure, he wanted them to be happy. Sure he did. But his priority was**her **happiness. And he totally failed.

"What to do? What to do?" He muttered to himself over and over again, while still walking aimlessly, his footsteps the only sound in his cabin apart from the hushed noise the machines were making. He must have missed something.. some details of great importance… maybe… maybe…

And then he had it. He stopped and clapped his hands. That's it! The gifts must have been simply not suitable for a girl. Since he didn't really have buddies, that were females, he automatically gave her presents that would be okay for a boy. For a teenaged, happy-go-lucky boy, that has only fun and adventures in his immature mind – but **not** for a girl. Girls, no matter, how good they are in jobs that were originally thought to be men's, no matter, how strong, fearless and great in battles – they still needed girlie things once in a while. Until now Stork never believed, that every female – even the strong, lone wolf types – longs to be treated like a lady from time to time.

"Like she is the most beautiful, treasured thing in the whole wide world" – the line appeared suddenly in his head, causing him to frown a little. Must have been something from a crappy fairytale that he listened to when he was still just a little Merb. He shook his head, trying to chase away those somehow disturbing words. But maybe… maybe it really was the solution for his problems? If he could make her happy… If he could make her smile, Stork was willing to try.

But what exactly should he do? To tell the truth, he had no ideas, since his level of knowledge of how to treat a girl like a.. princess (he frowned again and hugged himself tightly) was just below the level of his excitement of meeting a tree-headed, bone crushing, heart eating green monster from swamps. That means – Absolute Zero. If we don't want to get to the minus scale, that is.

He sighted again. Looks like he has no choice. Really, really no choice. The feared, horrifying, paralyzing, stopping the blood in the veins thing has finally came to him. Stork closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. Here we go.

He walked out of the cabin and headed to the direction, where the party preparations were taking place. Since they could not surprise her with a normal "surprise party" anymore, they decided to go along with Finn's idea to act normally the whole day, as if they have really forgotten about her birthday, then wake her up just before midnight and start the celebration. Stork smirked to himself – he was damn sure Finn thought of it just because he wanted to have a party going until the sun rises up.

They couldn't do much right now, but preparing food and small decorations which can be hidden sounded like a good plan. And since she was out with Aerrow now, gathering information…

"Hi, Stork" He almost bumped into violet-haired girl, with plate of sweets in her hand.

"Oh, why, hello… Starling." So his grim fate found him sooner that he could have imagined. Great. Absolutely wonderful. And he didn't even have the time to make mental preparations! It' bond to be an epic fail. "Um… Starling.." Breathe, Stork. Breathe.

"Yeah?" She asked not really looking at him, starring puzzled at one of the cookies.

"Well… I was just wondering…" Stork put all of his will to stop his voice from falling to a whisper.

"Yeah?" Starling repeated not very intelligent, grabbing the cookie and lifting it closer to her eyes.

"Hmh… How do you satisfy a girl?"

Everything went silent, except for the sound the cookie made when it hit the floor.

The girl turned to Stork, wide-eyed with her mouth slightly opened.

Silence.

Stork bit his lip and looked around, confused. Did he say something wrong?

More silence.

She looked like she had seen the Death itself. No, wait. Something much worse than the Death. The Worse, Uglier Death's Sister. Or Brother. Gender can become a confusing thing, when you're dealing with paranormals.

Stork clenched his fists, feeling more uncomfortable with every passing second. He just asked a simple, normal question, didn't he…? And then he thought about it once again. The realization hit him like a brick. Make it a whole bag of bricks. Really big bag.

Smooth, Stork. Real smooth.

"It's**not** what it sounded like!" He slid his hand through his face. "It's just that…"

"Aww, man!" Finn appeared suddenly behind Strok's back, which made the Merb to jump a little. "You totally dropped the cookie! Is it laying on the floor for more than five minutes? Quick, quick, it's important!" He sounded like his whole future was based on the answer.

"No.. no, maybe just a minute or two" Starling's voice was quiet and flat. She blinked several times, as she has been awoken from a coma.

"Yesir!" The blond exclaimed happily and bend over to grab the cookie. "One of the greatest rules of the universe says, that you can eat food from the floor, if it's not there for more than five minutes" He waved his finger in front of Stork's face. "Now how cool is that?" He asked the girl and, not waiting for an answer, headed toward Junko with loud _Dude, guess what I got!_

Starling and Stork both fallowed him with their eyes, then looked at each other. The Merb smiled awkwardly and rose his shoulders a bit, hoping his pose is presenting I Know, That You Surely Think I Was Asking About How To Get Laid, But In Fact I Had A Completely Different Thing In Mind And I Can Assure You It Was About Being A Gentleman And Providing Happiness For A Certain Young Lady.

Instead of this, he just said or rather mumbled _Uh.. huh _and simply waited for Starling's reaction.

She finally smiled, a big, bright grin, which brought sparkles to her eyes.

"So, it's about Piper's birthday, right?"

Piper. Stork blinked rapidly as if he didn't hear that name in a long, long time. He realized, that even if she was constantly on his mind for the last few days, he… he just tends to not think about her by… by a name. Strange.

"Well yes, yes it is" He sighted again, as if he had been defeated. "I figured out I can't give her a proper present without a help from other female." He smiled again, hoping he didn't sound like a weirdo.

"But you managed to do it by yourself for the last.. two? Three years?" She looked questionably at him, raising her eyebrows.

"True. True - and not true, 'cause… well, 'cause she didn't like them." Hey, it's hard – a sudden thought struck him and caught off guard. It's actually hard to say it out loud: She. Didn't. Like. Them.

Starling saw miserable expression coming to Stork's features. "You can't be sure of that!" She said encouragingly to cheer him up but as that didn't work, she added quickly: "But I can help you, so that this year your present will be the best!"

Stork lifted his head, something like hope visible for a second in his eyes – and then he was once more like a puppy lost in the rain. Green, depressed and paranoid puppy – but still a puppy.

"Oh, come on, I'm deadly serious!" She patted him on the shoulder and showed direction with her chin. "We have some time until they're back, so let's go there and think something up, huh?"

"Um, but are you really sure we can leave those two…"

"It'll be okay. Trust me." Starling was also not so sure about Finn's and Junko's work, especially them working _together_, but somehow she believed that the Wallop will do his best to control blond's actions – in the end, it was Piper's 18th birthday, a Big Thing. "Come on. The sooner we start, the better!"

* * *

After a few hours Stork actually let himself believe, that this whole thing is going to work. Starling's ideas were simple and kind of cliché – he was ashamed that he didn't think about them himself – but he really, really liked them. They were so full of.. _princessness_ yet without overdoing the main thought itself. 

The first present will be a late night dinner under the stars (he had the urge to slap his forehead everytime he thought about how… how _feminine_ it sounded) – or rather under the glass shield that is below the stars, but let's not ruin the moment with the ordinary stuff – with candles and all that pretty, glittering things, of which he had no idea (Starling promised to get them for him). Then Stork – finally gaining a little confidence - thought that if something is a bit unrealistic, it should be unrealistic to the extreme – he decided to make small changes to the hologram device, so that it would show a rain of petals at some point of the dinner. He also asked Starling to convince Junko to the idea of being old-fashioned waiter, which he accepted with a great excitement, just like Stork suspected. Finn volunteered – with a somehow mischievous grin – to play violin in the corner. He said he always wanted to use the instrument he kept as a memory of his final victory over a certain lady and now's a perfect occasion. The Merb decided it's a great idea. Idea of Finn being in the corner with a violin, that is. Stork told him that under any circumstances can he really play and – not listening to blond's complains – prepared background music with beautiful violin tunes (with urge to slap himself once more, but oh well – it was for **her** sake).

The second present is going to be a small yet beautiful crystal framed with silver.

_I thought of giving it myself, but I think it will mean more to you_,_hm?_ Starling winked, while handing it to him, not wanting to hear his weak protests. _I have something else anyway, so just don't worry, okay?_

So here he was – sitting with the crystal, trying to change his colour a little, so it would match Piper even better. Starling suggested it to him, telling she would do that herself if she could.

After some time of really intense work, Stork was almost positive he reached the perfect shade - but since he wanted to be totally certain, he decided to consult Starling once again. She was so good at this _girlie_ stuff it was quite amazing – who could have thought! He rose up and headed to the direction where the girl should have been. Stork was examining the crystal – which was glowing a little from the inside - from different angles as he was walking in the semi darkness of the corridor, not bothering with the light, since he knew all of the Condor's area by heart. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard a voice that made him froze in place.

Piper's voice.

His feeling of happiness was instantly overwhelmed by a panic, that the girl could see her present before it's finished. Stork looked around terrified, quickly deciding to go back to his workplace. He made a few steps, but his legs were shaking so badly, that the metal part of his suit clashed against the wall, making a little noise.

"Did you hear something?"

"Piper, don't change the subject" _Aerrow's_ voice.

Tired, desperate voice.

Stork held his breath, while trying his best to calm down. He didn't want to stay and overhear the conversation but he was also afraid of moving and making even more sound. Either way – he was totally doomed. He should have been expecting things to go bad at one point or another, shouldn't he?

"I'm not" The girl's voice was hushed. "You know very well that I want to get to a conclusion… just like you." She sounded troubled, yet from her tone Stork felt that she smiled and it somehow made him alert.

"Yeah" Aerrow chuckled, winding up a little. "I know that."

There was silence for a couple of seconds, but for Stork it could be as well minutes, hours – he couldn't tell the difference nor did he care.

He was suddenly extremely tensed up, with eyes wide opened, starring into the semi darkness surrounding him. His cold hands were touching the wall, dry lips inhaling the air very, very slowly. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here.

"Look, Piper" Aerrow broke the silence, his voice tender, caring. "I… I'm fully aware that our situations are different. _Totally _different and maybe… well, maybe we're rushing things…"

"Aerrow" Her voice was calm and steady, without a hint of hesitation. "I don't really think they are _that_ different. I… though I can't imagine what you went through, even if my own life isn't exactly a bed of roses".

Stork close his eyes and bit his lip. Something is obviously wrong. He must stop listening. Stop in that very moment or it will be too late. For what? Doesn't matter. He just knew it would be.

"And just how long are we supposed to wait?" She smiled. Again.

"If you really think so." And he smiled back. He definitely smiled back.

"Yeah" It was barely a whisper, yet sounded like the final line in their conversation.

At least it sounded that to Stork, who rose his hand to cover his mouth. Idiot, they were just talking, you're getting so worked up over that? Their best friends, correct? Why shouldn't they be taking? In a remote lane of the ship, with lights off, voices down. Still, why shouldn't they?

Best friends. He was surprised that this thought alone made something deep inside of him ache. Best friends. Right. Stork could consider Piper as his best friend. But, oh – stupid him, forgetting about _obvious_ facts – she didn't have to think the same way. She didn't need him. _She had Aerrow._

Stork wasn't blind, he had seen the special bond they shared – seen it many, many times. The way they were looking at each other when they thought no one was watching; the way she was touching his shoulder to conform him; him squeezing her hand; long talks they had; long flights they took.

All of the damn, little things coming to his head over and over, one after another, spinning, making a mix of total disbelief over how dense he had been until now – and the pain. The pain crawling slowly under his skin, taking more and more of him with every memory, rising in his head. It surprised Stork the most. Why? There is no reason it should hurt… hurt so bad. Then… why?

He clenched his hands, digging nails into skin. He should go. He should go now, when there is still a chance of getting away unnoticed. Right. He'll go right away.

But he didn't.

Instead, not even thinking about it – like he was a puppet, moved by someone else's will – Stork moved an inch towards the end of the wall. Another inch. And another.

He shouldn't stay here. He really shouldn't.

Another inch.

His heart was beating in his chest so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if the others would hear it and mistake it for someone very, very big knocking on the door with a great desperation.

Another inch.

Why, why does it hurt so bad?

And another.

He must have overlooked something extremely important, yet totally obvious, just like it had been with the present. Think, Stork. Think. What's the matter?

First thing that came to his confused mind was her smile. Genuine, beautiful smile, that – oh, what a cliché – lit up every room she came into. But it was truth. Every damn room.

And another.

Her eyes, big and bright. Her skin, dark and smooth. Hair, that looked like a river, flowing to her shoulders. Slender body and long fingers that she used to work with the crystals.

He was almost at the corner.

Her personality, how outgoing and open she was. So intelligent, someone you can talk to about everything. The way she instantly knew when someone was down and how she wanted to cheer them up. How strong, yet delicate she could be. Her sense of humor.

Stork looked carefully, very carefully over the corner.

_Piper's arms around Aerrow's back._

Her happy face, her sad face.

_His hands caressing her neck._

The way she talked, the way she didn't say a word.

_Other hand delicately placed on her waist._

Everything. Everything about her.

_Her closed eyes._

He was so stupid. So very, very stupid.

_His closed eyes._

Stork finally realized, gazing at her peaceful face.

He loved Piper.

_And she was kissing Aerrow._

**  
**

**Chapter I - END**

* * *


	2. Fooling

**WARNING:**If you are against slash, start reading** after **"- - - ".

**A/N:**I almost died from embarrassment, while writing the DAxA part. I'm such a sissy. Once again – I would like to apologize for any possible mistakes, since my mother language is not English. If anyone would like to become my beta, I would be really happy.

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
And there is discord in the garden tonight_

_I cut the arrow from your neck  
Stretched you beneath the tree  
Among the roots and baby's breath  
I covered us with silver leaves_

Wine Red, The Hush Sound

**Chapter II: Fooling**

**  
**

The more he was walking on the bridge between the dream and the reality, the more aware he was becoming of a familiar, yet almost forgotten feeling – the beautiful sensation of a warm body peacefully pressed to his own. He smiled automatically, still in the land of fantasy, moving a little closer to the other person, savoring the situation in his dazed mind. _So after all it's not over._

_It's not over. _

He sighted in content, allowing himself to put his arms around the other.

_Large hands on his shoulders, caressing his sides to finally rest on his waist. __Crimson eyes watching him carefully, making him tremble under the intensity of that gaze. _

_Fingers touching his parted lips, as if in astonishment, then moving to stroke his face in the most delicate way, like dealing with something extremely vulnerable. _

_He__ shut his eyes and lowered his head a little, almost smiling like a maniac. Although his mind knew this just couldn't be the reality, his heart kept on pounding loudly, body feeling hot like he had a fever._

_This just c__ouldn't be the reality._

"_Aerrow" Soft tone, concerned voice. "Aerrow" _

_He opened his eyes once more, desperately wanting to __remember the sight before him, the man with red eyes, that could burn your soul within seconds. _

"_I'm crazy for you." __A sudden confession, his voice on the edge of tears, his whole body trembling from an overwhelming sadness running through veins. _

"_I don't know what I would do without you." Barely a whisper, that the boy himself almost didn't hear. He clenched his fists and blinked furiously, preventing the salty drops from escaping from under his eyelids. It was just too much, too damn much. He took one step backward, wanting to break into a run and just get the hell out of this place, get as far from the man as he possibly could. The horrible disappointment was something he was prepared for, but the cruel mockery - gentle touches, warm smile, soft words – it was a torture he simply couldn't stand._

"_Without me…__well, you would probably be sane and happy.."_

_His eyes widen in utter shock__ as the man pulled him into an tight embrace._

Aerrow rested his head on the shoulder of the person in his arms. He crossed the bridge to reality almost completely, but he still didn't want to admit it to himself, not yet. The boy was struggling hopelessly to stay asleep, because a very disturbing idea was making itself painfully clear, as he was coming back from the land of dream.

_Hands holding him tightly, the man's lips on his own, moving__ fiercely to leave a hot trail across his neck and the collarbone. He tried not to moan, but he failed miserably, when the hotness reached his chest, mouth nibbling on the sensitive spots. The boy's clothes was torn, making a mess on the floor, his dignity buried deeper than six feet under the ground – but in this very moment he really couldn't care less. Everything that mattered, everything that had a meaning was reduced to only one human being, that had became his purpose, the reason to keep on living as though he expected to live forever_.

"_Ace" Came a hushe__d sound from the boy's parted lips. "Ace…"_

And then he was awake, suddenly dying inside from a disappointment, when he recognized the person in his arms.

Piper.

He felt like being hit by a Skimmer in it's full speed.

- - -

Piper moved hand with slender fingers to cover her mouth, yawning a little. She squirmed lightly, shaking off the last remains of the sleep, while opening her big, golden eyes – and the first thing she saw was her friend, Aerrow, gazing into the space with an unreadable expression. No, wait, once again:

Her_ boy_friend Aerrow.

The redhead noticed the girl's confused expression and turned to her, his mood changing in a second.

"Hi there." He said softly, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"Hi." Piper responded with a grin, looking around partly to escape from the uneasiness of the still new felling of being Aerrow's _girlfriend_, partly to recollect what had exactly happened the night before.

"I guess the party really tired all of us, huh?" She pointed to the direction of Junko, sleeping like a newborn on the floor, between the remains of banana salad and crunched potato chips, hugging a piece of metal like it was a pillow.

"Look who's talking." Aerrow chuckled, gazing at her with amused expression. "_You're_ the one who's still wearing that princess outfit!"

"Oh yeah?" She asked with innocent voice, taking a closer look at the boy. "Well at least _I_ don't have a _waitress_ uniform on!"

They were both silent for a moment, inspecting Aerrow's clothes, then – in the same second - burst out laughing like maniacs.

"Oh. My. God." The boy managed to gasp few words, while covering his eyes in shame. "It sounded like a good idea those few hours ago."

"Oh, but you look absolutely gorgeous… my lady." Piper giggled again, crossing her arms and bending. "Ow, ow, my stomach!" She complained, still laughing like a little kid.

"You know, she's absolutely right." Finn cut into the 'conversation', while raising himself from behind the couch, stretching and yawning loudly. "I would _so_ hit on you if I didn't know you were a man." He winked at Aerrow, making his famous "chica cha" pose.

"I would rather die in a monastery as a holly virgin!" The redhead shrugged, casting a suspicious glance at Finn.

"Now_ that_ was_ disturbing_!" The blond winked once again and started to move backwards with his Mr. Too Cool For This Crew expression – only to trip on Junko after few steps.

And that's _partly_ why - when Stork entered the room a few minutes later – he saw Junko, still asleep like a dead man, with a bouquet of banana pills forced into his hand and Finn in a dress, sitting on top of him with "WILL SEDUCE FOR MONEY" sign on his chest. The Merb calmly analyzed the situation, then decided that his mind was not prepared for it – not now and probably never will be - and without a second of hesitation he retreated into the kitchen.

---

All of Piper's good mood was gone in a second, once she caught the sight of Stork with the corner of her eye. The girl suddenly felt very, very tired and had the urge to go to her bed and hide under the duvet for the next five months, eating crumbs of bread and surviving with no water.

"Aww, princess, don't worry, that I'm prettier than you." Finn's tone was full of false sympathy. "You're the second on the list of finest chicks in the kingdom of Atmos!"

Piper smiled a little, not having the strength to go further into the conversation. "Guys, I'm kind of exhausted, I think I'll… I'll make myself a coffee." _Damn you, girl! _She loathed herself for getting an excuse for going to the kitchen, but it was just something stronger than her will.

"Hey, don't bother, I'll get it for ya." Aerrow grinned widely, starting to stand up.

"My radars are sensing love birds, captain!" The blond raised his fingers to his forehead in an attempt to salute, but Piper wasn't paying attention to his actions.

"Um, thanks, I'm fine with it." She told him quickly, smiling awkwardly and hating every second of this situation. "I wanted to take a small walk anyway."

"Well… if you say so." Aerrow looked at the girl, as if silently asking, if she wanted him to accompany her.

"Yeah." Piper broke the eye contact and lowered her head slightly. She stood up almost too rapidly and headed to the kitchen, not looking at anyone. And _especially_ not at _Aerrow_.

The boy was fallowing Piper with his green eyes, her departure once again freeing the memories, that his mind managed to lock for the last hour. A wave of bitterness struck him, drenching his energy.

"Hey, I'll go to my room." He said bluntly, not carrying about Finn's reaction and not giving him a chance for responding. "See ya later."

The boy walked quickly through the corridor, almost breaking into a run. He wanted to fall asleep and forget about everything. The dead hopes and foolish feelings… let the darkness take them all. Let it consume what's left of him, let it help him become another person. Because he had a new beginning, right? Because he had someone new.

Aerrow reached his room and immediately threw himself onto bed, covering face with his arm. It's not good to think about it. It's obviously a terrible idea. But…

"Dark Ace…" He couldn't help but notice how strange and dead his voice sounded, speaking out loud the name that he didn't dare to say for the last two years.

_Ace._

_---_

_So it came to this?_ Piper stopped at the door to the kitchen, biting her nail in frustration. _I'm deceiving Aerrow from the very beginning?_

"God damn it!" She hissed, hitting thigh with her fist. "When will I learn?!" She was so angry, that she had an urge to slap herself – and do it hard. _Get a grip, girl! For how long do you want to keep on trying? You have your safe__ harbor now, it's time to finally stop his ridiculous chase after a mirage!_

Yes, it was a great moment to stop that.

But even is she knew she would obviously regret this later – she entered the kitchen, trying to act casually.

The room was not to big, not nicely decorated, with many pleasant details – something they could put their hearts into after the end of the war. There was a poor photo manipulation of Finn and Junko as go-go dancers hanging on the fridge and the wall was covered with pictures of the crew: on the beach; wearing fancy clothes during the celebration after the victory; dressed as Talons, making silly faces; the big Goodbye Party for Radarr; preparing crystals by herself and Stork…

"Um, would you like to have something?" The Merb asked officially, looking at Piper with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, um, yeah, yes." _Great, Piper, great_._Nothing like a smooth start_. "I actually came to make myself a coffee." She added not very brightly, pointing at the mugs.

Stork didn't respond, but moved closer to the shelf to grab the coffee can. Piper, at the other hand, didn't want to sound toopushy, so she stayed quiet as well, preparing the drink without saying a single word.

"So." The Merb broke the silence, that was beginning to annoy him. "You liked the party?"

"It was smashing!" The girl exclaimed quickly, happy that the older boy gave her a chance for a normal… or almost normal conversation. "I loved every minute of it! You know, I was so not excepting this, and your present, oh, it was the greatest, thank you **so **much, and this dinner, and dressing in old-fashioned clothes, and…"

"Everyone thought you looked really beautiful in your outfit." Stork cut into her nervous blabbering with calm voice. "Oh, looks like your coffee's ready."

"Everyone?" Ignoring the last remark, she asked with a small laugh, her heart pounding just a little faster. "Really?"

"Uh-huh." The boy nodded without interest, not looking her in the eyes. "You two were a perfect couple. Well, at least until Aerrow decided to wear that dress." He grinned, gazing into the wall.

_Oh._

_Perfect couple._

"So… you're happy that we are together?" _Steady your voice, Piper. Steady it. Sound casual, damn it!_

Stork didn't answer for a moment, that seemed to be painfully long.

"Yeah." He finally looked at her with a serious expression. "Everybody are happy about it. Anyway, it's not like we shouldn't expect it." Stork smiled but she couldn't find even a bit of joy in his features. "Now excuse me, I have some crystals to deal with, some mechanism to be brilliantly modified."

"Oh.. right. Right." Piper answered with a fake grin, not believing how dumb she could be. How she **still** could be.

_Well, what were you expecting?_ The voice in her mind was rigid and angry. _That he would show a hint of jealousy? Suddenly realize he l-o-o-o-v-e-s you? That wait, what are you saying? That he would actually show an interest in you? Oh, so you thought that this time his present meant he really __**likes**__ you? Dream on, girl, 'cause __**he**__ doesn't give a __**damn.**_

Piper stood in front of the mug, mindlessly holding her hand beyond the steam.

She should have know better. She should learn not to get her hopes up. Finally deciding to end this sounded like a good idea… why she was breaking her own rules now?

"Oh, one more thing."

Piper turned quickly to the direction where Stork was standing, his hand on the frame of the door. Maybe not everything was destined to fall to pieces? Maybe something can still be…

"I think we should disband Storm Hawks."

******  
**

******Chapter II - End**

******  
**

* * *

******So-o-o-o - should I continue?**


End file.
